The Legend
by MrsNiklausMikaelson
Summary: Klaus finds himself colliding with a new person who changes his life completely, and shows his inside-self, with humanity and love. A lot of Adventures, Mysteries and Romance, new life comes to Mystic Falls.
1. The Beginning

_**Mystic Falls**_, a small town; there lives a group of people with such fantasies and lots of stories to tell kids..but for some time, it's not really fictions, but they're facts.

On a sunny day, there stood Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, talking and smiling and everything seemed good, it was almost Summer, and everybody seemed to be happy, and having fun, too much excitement!

_"We're all staying at Elena's on the last day!"_ Bonnie Said.

_"No, We're staying at my place, we always stay at Elena's"_ Caroline frowned.

_"Woah, Girls calm down, we could stay anywhere, it doesn't matter, just being together is what's important"_ Elena Cuts in.

And then they all look at each other, and bursts in laughter

_"What's going on?"_ Matt cuts in, smiling.

_"Oh hey Matt"_ The girls said, smiling back.

They all hugged each other,_ "Just planning on where are we going to stay at on the last day"_ Laughed Bonnie

_"We should party at the Grill"_ Jeremy said

_"There you are, I was looking for you!"_ Matt Said

_"Great Idea!"_ Caroline snapped

They all nodded, and agreed on going to the Mystic Grill on the last day

_"I hope nothing bad happens"_ Damon joins them

_"I don't think anything's going to happen, even if we are sure that someone will work something out to ruin everything as usual"_ Elena said, almost laughing but not much of laughter

They all hoped that the last day would be nice, and not get too much drama, they really wished for peace, every time they think of being happy, they get devastated or someone dies for no reason

They all smiled, and said then they left in separate ways, Elena went with Jeremy home, Matt and Bonnie got into his truck and left, Caroline was home in a blink and Damon who just arrived to the school to make sure they where fine went back to the Salvatore's boarding house

** Gilbert's House**

_"Jeremy.. Do you think there will ever be a way to defeat them?"_ Elena said in a little bit of fear in her voice

_"Nothing's impossible, it just needs a lot of thinking"_

_"We only need time, the Originals are not the problem"_

_"Klaus is"_

The both looked at each other for a moment, and suddenly Elena's phone rings, it was Stefan, Elena answers.

_"Elena, is Jeremy home?"_

_"Yes, why?"_ Elena asks and her face falls for a minute, Jeremy looks at her in surprise, she starts walking away and lows her voice _"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong, but it's just that, I'm at the Grill, and his boss starts asking about him, he hasn't been to work for days, he was lying all these days"_

_"I'll talk to him and I'll tell you what I know"_ Elena said furiously, and she hangs up

_"Jeremy!"_ Elena Shouts

_"Uh-Oh"_ Jeremy mumbles

_"Seriously? Not smart Jeremy, not smart!"_ Pointing at him

_"What do you mean?"_ Swallowing his throat

_"Where have you been?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about"_ Gives her his back, and opens the fridge

_"Where have you been?!"_ Elena Shouts

_"I've had enough of working, I really get boredom working you seriously need to stop!"_ He Shouts back

The front door opens up, it was Alaric.

_"What's wrong? I could here you both shouting! Even the neighbours!"_ He snapped

Elena looks at him frowning, and points at Jeremy again _"If I ever hear this tone again you'll be grounded for ages, Alaric saved you, now go let's go, we're heading off to the Grill, do you hear me?"_

_"Yes Elena"_ He walks out the door to the car

_"We'll deal with this later"_ Elena looks at Alaric and leaves to the car

** Mystic Grill**

_"Didn't know you would be coming"_ Stefan kisses Elena

_"We'll talk later, I really have to see his boss"_ In a disappointment voice

Elena walks away with Jeremy to his boss' office, Stefan watched them as they went

He walks to the bar and orders a drink

_"No one told me you were partying"_ Damon said, Stefan glared _"No, Seriously, why are you here? I thought you were going to stay home"_

_"Homesick! "_

_"Did you mean Lovesick?"_ Damon said in a crooked smile, Stefan glared again

By this time Damon didn't actually mind anymore about Stefan and Elena's relationship he only cared about Katherine, it has been a while since has last talked to her, she has turned to a good person not a compulsive, manipulative bitch anymore, her feelings have changed, and she hasn't turned her humanity off, but she's, well she's just Katherine

Things have changed a lot than ever, no hearts have been broken for a while and they're all being grateful for that, Elena's with Stefan, Caroline's with Tyler, Bonnie's still not interested in anyone, Jenna's with Alaric but she's on a vacation for some days, and everyone's not really thinking about colliding with drama

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Salvatores then who will it be?"_ A warm voice cuts them off

_"Well, if it isn't the murder, then who will it be?"_ Damon turns around and answers, it's Klaus. Stefan's still sitting and not caring about them

_"Don't make me laugh, just offer me a drink"_ Smiling

_"Oh just stop smiling already, you're still a dick"_

_"Both of you just shut up"_ Stefan turns around and stop them before they make a scene out of their hatred to each other

Elena walks out of the door and points out to Jeremy again _"I think you've had enough, now promise me"_

_"I promise you, I won't skip work"_ Jeremy says in sad face

_"Good, now let's go"_ She turns to Stefan _"I'm sorry, I can't stay tonight, we have to go straight home, or someone will get grounded for the rest of his lifetime"_ rolling her eyes

_"Good to see that my blood bag's fine, love"_ Klaus smiled

_"Shut it"_ Elena shuts him up

She walks away with Jeremy and they leave

Leaving Stefan and Damon to deal with Klaus

The next day, it seems that Klaus, Damon and Stefan have not left the Grill and stayed drinking up all night

Jeremy, comes into the Grill, puts his working shirt, and stands behind the bar

_"You three are crazy"_ Jeremy Said in a crooked smile

The three looked at him and laughed _"So, are you drunk now?"_

_"It doesn't effect on us"_ Damon answers

A young lady comes into the Grill, she's new, she's very beautiful, she's thin, and has a nice body, has Gold long straight hair, and a blue-green eyes.

The whole Grill looked at her stunned as she gets in, even Damon, Stefan and Jeremy look at her, they haven't seen her before, even Klaus did not recognise her, he nearly knows all of the people in Mystic Falls, she was gorgeous and looked like a goddess, as if she was an angel.

She walked to the bar_ "Excuse me?"_ Her voice sounded like an angel's, as she asked Jeremy, Klaus noticed that her accent was British, like his, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_"Can I help you?"_ Jeremy answered

_"I would be delighted to have a drink please, may it be a whiskey"_

_"Harsh!"_

The girl laughed, _"Not very, sir"_

_"It's not a very good idea to have it in the morning, just saying"_

_"Honestly? I know, I've heard that the Grill's the best place to be, as I' actually new here, I'm checking on every place so far"_ She smiled, and her dimples showed up, those sparkles in her eyes, people could not resist, and she actually a very sexy accent like Klaus', she reminded them all of Klaus, still who can't get his eyes off of her

Jeremy hands over the whiskey, she takes the glass and drinks it all at once

_"Be careful, love"_ Klaus said surprised

_"I beg your pardon"_ She looks at him

That moment Klaus hesitated _"I meant you should be careful, it might lead into something bad"_ He smiled

She smiled back in some kind of amazement in her eyes, of hearing that accent, and seeing those dimples, what kind of a woman who would resist that smile

_"It only effects on me when I want to, and I don't want to for now"_ She almost laughs but she just cuts it off_ "I have to go, it was nice meeting you, umm.. Jeremy"_ looking at his name badge

_"Will you come tomorrow?"_

_"Of Course I will, I've got a lot of questions to ask, I'm in such confusion, and I need some answers"_ She rolled her eyes

_"It was nice meeting you.."_ Klaus snapped

_"Claire, just call me Claire"_ She gives her hand out and they shake hands

Klaus watched her as she walked away

_"You've got something for her or what?"_ Stefan asks in amazement

_"I just don't know her"_

_"Oh seriously? Stop being such a dick"_ Damon rolls his eyes

_"What's wrong with you?"_ Klaus said furiously

_"He means that you should show some soft side, at least say what you see in her"_ Jeremy cuts in

_"I see that's she's beautiful and full of light, and she's actually very intelligent, she reminds me of me, I think she's British too"_ Klaus feels a little bit embarrassed as if why would he say a thing like that to them, they're enemies


	2. An Awkward Conversation

**Mikaelson's Mansion**

Klaus comes in looking around, walking to his studio, not even paying attention to his brothers who were sitting in the living room staring at him

What was on his mind? Did he recognise that they were even sitting and he passed by them? Kol and Elijah wondered, it seems like Klaus was planning for something big.

He gets into his studio and shuts the door behind him, sits on the chair, brushes the back of his neck with his hand, and then picks up his painting brush and starts painting, the door knocks, he doesn't answer

_"Are you alright?"_ Elijah asks curiously, Klaus doesn't answer, and keeps on painting in silence, is he really ignoring them? _"Klaus?"_ Elijah's tone changes, _"Niklaus!"_ he shouts out

_"Huh, oh, what? Where you talking to me?"_ Klaus turns to him as if he really didn't notice that Elijah was standing there talking to him

_"Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine, why?"_

_"Come on, what's on your mind?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What are you planning to do? You've just passed by me and Kol in the living room, not even paying attention to us, I need an explanation"_

_"Did I? I didn't notice that you were even sitting there"_ Looking to the ground with a crooked smile

_"What's that?"_ Elijah asks with wide eyes _"Is it? Who is she?"_

_"There's no she!"_ Almost frowning

_"Who is she?"_ Elijah repeats

_"I don't know, she's new in Mystic Falls, she caught me up, she was full of light, she's intelligent, and she's beautiful, she's British too!"_ He throws his pain brush to ground, and walks out in panic, and gets out of the mansion, Elijah walks out of the studio, and Kol looks at him and asks him what's happening, Elijah glares at him and leaves, Rebekah comes down, she heard the doors slamming and she was worried

Niklaus wasn't that kind of a person who likes to share his inside feelings with anyone, and he doesn't like for a girl to make him hesitate like he did, even if Elijah's the most person he listens to and talks to a lot, but he doesn't want to share such a thing with him, he wanted so badly to look for that girl, but tried to resist his desire and couldn't.

She had a thing that made him get attracted to her, as if she's his new addiction, why did he want her so badly, he kept walking away from the Mansion and going around in Mystic Falls, unconsciously he bumped into someone, he suddenly felt that the gravity started pulling him down again, he looked into the eyes of the person he just got into and stopped for a minute

"I'm so sorry, sir. Are you okay?" Her voice was so soft, she backed a step away from him and looked into his eyes hesitatingly he's not answering her and is just staring at her for a moment

"I'm the one who's supposed to be apologising it's not your mistake, how could an angel make mistake" He finally answered, she blushed, he then realised what he just said and looked around "You're Claire, right?"

"Correct" Blushing again, she was surprised that why would he be treating her nice, is he like that all of the time? He's flirting too

"Would you like a company? I seem to know everyone in Mystic Falls, and I haven't seen you before, getting to know you" He smiled, and his dimples appeared so bright

"Sure, I wouldn't mind, I was just on my way home, it's like a mansion, it's big, just bought it, and it makes me feel like it's a castle!"

They both laughed, and started walking, and they talked about each other for a while, he said that he paints and has a mansion too, with his brothers and his sister Rebekah. She talked about her brothers Alexander and Christopher, and asked about a lot of schools but never got to choose a good one, she said that her parents died years ago, and she used to move a lot, and she's the oldest one of her brothers, she's taking care of them on her own, she looks very young to be taking care of someone, she's 20, too beautiful and very fun person to be around, she talkative but not to get you bored, he loved her laugh, and how she talks.

They arrived to the mansion, Klaus stared at it with big wide eyes

"Do you like it?"

"It's too big, bigger than ours I guess, that's a castle for sure!"

She laughed and looked at him smiling, he looked back at her and the. She excused herself to go, the shook hands and she went into the mansion, that was the first time Klaus would ever feel happy when he's near someone, he felt strange, he never treated someone that way before, he walked away wondering if he'll ever see her again, maybe it was fate that made them bump into each other suddenly, he never thought of being with someone before, he always sees Stefan and Elena together but never thought of trying to focus on such a thing, every time he was near a girl, he was only near her to feed on her not for a love interest

**Gilbert's House**

Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Alaric and Jeremy were sitting together watching a movie, they were waiting so badly to be free from all the violence they are going through, they sat in silence watching The Notebook, and eating pop corn, the girls fan-girl as usual and the guys just watch in silence, after the movie ended, the girls went to the kitchen and came back to the living room

_"Seems like someone has been acting weird lately"_ Jeremy fools around

_"But that someone is a dick"_ Damon Smiles

_"Would you please stop calling him that"_ Stefan argues

_"No"_ Damon answer _"Because he is a dick"_

Stefan rolls his eyes, because Klaus has been acting good with Stefan lately, he actually started telling Stefan that he made him feel the brotherhood feeling, he had never felt that before, because his other Brothers don't really connect with him very much, not even Elijah, they started looking at each other and asking

_"What do you mean?"_ Elena asks

_"Klaus is almost falling for someone!"_ Jeremy says opening his arms wide

_"Who?"_ Elena asks

_"A new girl in town, her name is Claire, just talked to her today, at the Grill, she'll come tomorrow to talk about being here, and she said she has a lot of questions to ask, she's beautiful by the way"_ Jeremy says, Bonnie rolls her eyes without anyone noticing, they used to date before, but now they broke up and they're just friends.

_"But there's something"_ Damon says in surprise, they all looked at him, _"Was I the only one who didn't smell it?"_

Stefan looked at him _"I thought I was the only one who didn't smell it"_

They all looked at each other not understanding what's going on and what are they talking about

_"I bet that's why Klaus' acting weird he's wondering why he can't smell it"_ Damon says with wide eyes _"She might be in danger"_

The both of them explained that they didn't smell her blood, they thought she was dead, but it would've been obvious, they would've known that's a vampire

Suddenly Damon's phone ran, it was Elijah, Elijah has been quiet respectful to Damon, because he's the one who undaggered him to face Klaus, he to'd him that he wants to meet him, and told him to go to him to the Mansion, Damon agreed and went to the Mansion

**Mikaelson's Mansion**

_"Do you have any idea why my brother's acting all weird lately?"_ Elijah asked furiously

Damon explained everything and told him about the girl and the blood, that's why he thinks Klaus is going to destroy her or know her secret for some reason

But they both didn't know that Klaus wasn't actually going to destroy her, he only thought of her a lot, because he likes her, he feels chemistry but every time he thinks about her he turns it off, and starts thinking about something else, and his hybrids, they didn't know that Klaus was listening to them

_"I'm not thinking about the stupid blood!"_ He shouted

_"You like her then!"_ Elijah shouts back, Klaus runs to him and grabs him from the neck

_"Don't even think about it"_ Klaus looks at Elijah's eyes like he's threatening to dagger him again and walks away, up to his bedroom and lays on his bed wondering what should he do about this

* * *

**I know it's short, and I know that Chapter 1 and 2 are not really interesting and there's no action, but believe me it's only the beginning**. **Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas about what should I do next please send me a private message or comment please :)**


	3. New Meetings

**Mikaelson's Mansion**

The next morning, Klaus opens his eyes, finding himself laying on the bed, not realising that he has slept last night, he started looking around and trying to get up. Goes to his closet and grabs a new pair of jeans and a new shirt.

Everything that was on his mind, was to go straight up to the Grill, get to know this girl. But for some other reason, he really thought that it's weird for that blood thing, how could it be possible? They can't smell her blood, that's so weird, does the girl even know about that? She's not even a vampire it's too obvious, and for all the experiences Klaus has been through in his 1000 years lifetime.

He walked through the door and ran downstairs.

_"Too quickly?"_ Rebekah said, Klaus looks at her and then walks away.

Rebekah looks worried, she thinks that her brother has gone nuts! They all thought that Klaus was planning on something, but what is it? They don't know, it's so frustrating to know what's his aim in all of this.

On his way to the Grill, the only thing he was thinking about was how to get to know the things that went on that girl's mind, did she really know about the Vampires? Maybe she's a witch? It could be possible, witches do magic, and that is magic for sure. But why would a witch make vampires not smell her blood, she doesn't want to get hurt? It was so confusing, the idea couldn't get out of his head, he wasn't ready to face such a thing until he gets to really know that girl, it's not about the attraction she's got him, but she might be dangerous.

**Mystic Grill**

Elena was sitting with Bonnie and Caroline. The girls were waiting for the girl to show up, while Jeremy was working.

She said she would return to ask about Mystic Falls and get to know it better.

Finally, the girl came in, the girls were some kind of stunned, there has never been a girl that beautiful, they weren't jealous, but she's very young, and it looks like she's not even in her 20s, she kept smiling and walked to that bar, she sat down in silence for a moment.

_"Hello, Jeremy"_ Smiling to him

_"Hey there Claire, didn't think you would return"_

_"I said I'm going to come back, because I'm in real need of help, this town's making me crazy!"_ He then laughs, and looks to the door, there comes Klaus, the girls look in surprise.

_"Is he really going nuts?"_ Elena said

_"I have no idea"_ Bonnie shook her head

_"I didn't smell it either"_ Caroline said with her wide eyes open

_"Neither did I"_ Rebekah came in, they were friends, Rebekah and the girls were getting really close lately, they went to girls' nights a lot, and they've started telling each others secrets and chattering about crushes, girl talk.

_"You should seriously ask your brother what's going on"_ Caroline looked at Rebekah furiously

_"I think it's really the time to ask, he's not answering anyone at home, and he's not even paying attention to anyone of us"_

_"Claire, how are you?"_ Klaus snapped

_"Klaus, I'm pretty fine, what about you?"_

_"Just confused a little"_

_"Aww, what's wrong?"_

_"What would you like to drink?"_ Jeremy cuts the conversation off

_"I think I'm not going to drink today"_ She blushes and looks around but finding Klaus just staring at her

_"I'm sorry, but is there something wrong with me?_" She said hesitatingly

_"No, why would you say such a thing?"_ He said smiling

_"It's just you were..you know what? Never mind"_ She just laughed and checked her phone and put it down in front of her

_"Hey"_ Elena cuts in looking at Claire

_"Hello"_ Smiling to Elena

_"I'm Elena, I'm Jeremy's sister, Jeremy told me about you, you're new in Mystic Falls then?"_ Elena started to make a conversation while Klaus ordered a drink and sat away not cutting it off, and looking away not paying attention.

Claire started talking to Elena who seemed very friendly, and Elena helped Claire a lot, she told her about their school which would be really good for Claire's brothers to attend.

Elena introduced Caroline and Bonnie, and they all became friends, Jeremy started talking with the girls while he was working, Caroline and Elena felt a little bit awkward because they couldn't smell her blood, but they were happy that they wouldn't hurt her.

_"Seems like you girls are having fun, and leaving me behind"_ Rebekah said

_"Claire, this is Rebekah"_ Elena introduced Rebekah

_"Klaus' sister"_ Rebekah said smiling proudly, wanting to know Claire's reaction so badly

_"That's great! How lovely, he told me about you and your brothers, Elijah, Kol and Finn. You seem to be a great family"_ Claire said

_"Oh really? What did he tell you too?"_ Rebekah was surprised, and she curiously wanted to know, when and where and how did they both meet?

_"I just accidentally bumped into him yesterday, he was walking and I didn't pay attention to the way, that's how we got to talk actually, we talked about the Mansion's that we both have, and I talked about my brothers and how I got up to Mystic Falls, it's good to know new people, I was worried that I'd not know people so fast"_ She looked like her face was almost falling down for a moment, but suddenly her phone rang

_"What did you do?"_ She answered in laughter _"I know, thank you..I'm fine, getting to know new people" she cuts off in a shocking face "I'll be right home, you know exactly what to do!"_ She shouts to the phone, and hangs up

_"Is there something wrong?"_ Klaus glared at her

_"Nothing important, I have to go, Alexander is.."_ She cuts off and gets in a hurry to get out, she didn't notice that they were all looking at her with amusement

_"I'm sorry, guys"_ she apologises

_"Why don't you come with us tonight?"_ Elena asked before Claire was going to leave

_"Where Exactly?"_

Elena looked to the girls _"To our friends' house, all of us will go to their house tonight and have fun for sometime, it'll be lovely for you to come, you'll get to know them all, it'll be fun, you would get your brothers too, we'll come to you and we'll pick you up"_

_"Really?"_ They all nodded, Klaus looked away _"That's great, could you pick me up at 6?"_

_"That's perfect!"_ Caroline answered

As Claire walked away, they watched her as she went away, they were curious about what would her brother has done so badly to make her go so quickly in a rush. She was very friendly, and she was full of fun and light. Rebekah was talking some steps forward to go and talk to Klaus, he got up and walked out of the Grill, he wasn't that kind of a person who likes to talk much about what he thinks about.

The girls made everything up, they were going to take her to the Salvatores' Boarding House, to meet the boys. It seems like everyone was going too, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Jenna, Alaric, Elijah, Tyler, Kol and Finn. They wanted to get to know her, and they were so excited to get to know the real deal with her

Outside the Grill, Stefan came to check on Elena, and the girls too.

They were suspicious about the Claire, maybe she hasn't got anything to do with the supernatural, she might be a witch, but if she was Bonnie would have felt something.

**Mikaelson's Mansion**

_"You're not coming then?"_ Rebekah asked

_"No"_ Klaus answered looking away

_"Claire'll be there"_

_"I know, and I said I won't come"_ Still looking away

She goes away rolling her eyes, she goes up her room, and starts looking for something to wear.

* * *

**What do you think will happen when they all gather up? What's Klaus thinking of?**

**Does he really like her that much, or he's going to do something bad to her?**

**Excited to know? ;)**


	4. The Drive Home

It was almost 6, the girls went over to Claire's Mansion, they knocked on the door, no one answered. They looked around and found a red Ferrari parking in front of their car. Claire and two young men got out of the car, one of them was blonde and the other was brunette, they walked towards the girls and smiled.

_"Let's go then?"_ Claire asked

_"Of Course"_ Rebekah answered

_"So, this is Alexander..and this is Christopher, my brothers"_ Claire introduced the brothers, and then they walked back to the car, started their engines and went on their way; it wasn't that far, they didn't take long, it was bout 15 minutes away.

**Salvatores' Boarding House**

The girls parked their cars, knocked on the door, Stefan opened the door so zealously, he invited them all in, kissed Elena and walked to the living room.

The girls introduced Claire, and Claire introduced the boys.

That was the moment they knew that something is really quite misunderstand, either she's supernatural or she's supernatural!

Also Tyler couldn't smell the blood, no one of them felt hungry or craved around her, they passed out some drinks and kept asking Claire about her moving to Mystic Falls.

_"Why Mystic Falls?"_ Damon asked

_"I really like it here, small town, the weather's nice down here, and well it's.."_ She cuts off looking to her glass, not noticing that her brother were looking at her then she lifted her chin up _"It was one father's favourite places, I found it amusing that we've found such a great place to live in as our Mansion's too big, it will be kind of pleasant to stay here, also people here are too friendly!"_ She smirked, they all nodded in agreement. She then started glaring at how Caroline and Tyler are teasing each other about how to sit on the couch, which Caroline was sitting into Tyler's lap and him wrapping his whole arms around her.

_"So, where's the mate?"_ Kol asked, trying to tease her

_"Kol!"_ Elijah whispered loudly

_"No, it's fine"_ Looking at Elijah and then to Kol _"Not that type"_ She smirked

_"What? How is that even possible?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Don't you ever look in the mirror or what?"_ Jenna said, Alaric laughed

_"A girl as beautiful as you can't ever stay single! Guys would be falling for you like trillions!"_ Caroline said

_"Still haven't found my prince charming"_ Claire said sarcastically

_"You'll find yourself bumping into him a lot eventually, you can call it fate"_ Rebekah said as if she's referring to someone _"I remember you bumping once"_

Claire laughed _"You think so?"_

_"What do you mean?"_ Elena asked

_"Sister, would you mind if we take the car, we feel so tired, you know"_ Christopher snapped

_"Of Course not, here you go"_ She gave them the car keys "I'll be on my way soon"

_"Hold on a minute, how is she..."_ Alexander asked in a serious face

_"I'll take her"_ They all turned around and saw Klaus standing and looking at Claire.

_"Remember, call me as soon as you get there"_ She looked at Alexander almost warning him about something. The boys kissed their sister's forehead and walked to the front door

Klaus went to get a drink.

_"You said you wouldn't come"_ Rebekah whispered

_"Call it boredom"_ Klaus smirked

_"I don't really play games, admit it! you like her!"_

_"I don't give a bloody damn about the girl"_ He looked at her furiously

He walked out of the room, to meet the others, then he saw Claire rising on her feet and taking some steps towards the front door

_"Where are you going?"_ Klaus said

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go, it's alright, I don't need you to drop me home, it's not far from here, and it's not late" _She hesitated

_"No I'm still driving you home let's go"_

She didn't look at him and then towards the door

_"What happened?"_ Klaus whispered

_"We don't know she just looked furiously to the ground and suddenly said that she needs to go home"_ Matt said in confusion

_"She also didn't drink"_ Jeremy said

Rebekah looked at Klaus in a strange way, he didn't pay attention then walked towards the front door

He opened the car's door as she got into the car silently, then he got into the car and got on his way

For the first five minutes they didn't speak to each other, until Klaus looked at her, he looked at her eyes, and saw it watering like tears want to come out but resisting and struggling to not give themselves out, he parked the car aside, then she hesitated and looked down for a moment wiping away the hidden tears

_"Are you okay?"_ He whispered, she didn't answer

_"May I repeat? Are you okay?"_ He repeated loudly, and he lifted her chin up with her hands pointing her face to look at him

_"I'm fine"_ She looked at him with her eyes watering, then she suddenly burst her tears out, and pushed his hand away and looked away

_"No, you're not, if there's anything you want to tell me just burst it out"_

_"Do you know how much I've waited for you to care, and when I'm capable of making you happy, you just throw it all away at once, you've never known me, but that doesn't mean that I don't know you, as far as I can remember, that you don't give a bloody damn thing about me then let it be, why do you care now?"_ She said furiously and got out of the car and started crying loudly and walked alone and started to run

He followed her, he didn't sprint, because he didn't want to freak her out, but she slowly stopped and he stepped right in front of her and looked at her eyes

_"I've had enough, I've waited for you for so long, but you'll never learn, I know you're not going to understand this, but what I know is priceless, I should've not come here, I should've stayed and tried to resist it, but I couldn't"_ She said hesitatingly and she started shaking, he grabbed her hand and started pulling her softly to the car, she got into the car silently, then on their way to her Mansion, she slowly calmed down, while he didn't pay attention to the road at all, he only looked at her in hurt and confusion, he wasn't speculating to see her hurt, or heartbroken from something he actually didn't know about, the only thing he thought that she heard him saying that he doesn't give a bloody damn thing about her, but it wasn't possible, or it was..he can't smell her blood anyway she could be anywhere and no one could smell her scent.

He walked her to the front door and grabbed her hand

_"I don't know what the hell you we're talking about, I don't even know if you're hallucinating, but the only thing that I know, that I'm attracted to you more than anything, and I would kill for you"_ The moment their eyes got on line she couldn't resist looking and staring into his eyes that illuminates nothing but light, nothing but love, nothing but questions that need answers.

She walked into the Mansion and closed the door in his face. The only thing she saw was darkness and felt cold.

* * *

**What do you think? Weird, right?**

**A little bit confused, why did she tell Klaus all of this? Was she hallucinating? Maybe she's trying to give a message out but Niklaus wasn't smart enough to think about it! You'll find out soon x**

**Thank you for your reviews and thank you for your support very much x!**


	5. The Love Interest

**Klaus Mikaelson's P.O.V**

After Claire shut the door in my face, I was eliminated, I was done for..

I walked out through the dark to my car and drove back to the Mansion, looked at no one, felt numb, talked to none, and couldn't look at anyone's face, I felt that life has been destroyed for a moment.

I picked up the artworks that I drew of Claire, and burned them one by one, without hesitating and without any regretting, I watched the fire as it increased it's flames. Knowing that she's hurt, makes me feel inconvenient, it burns me, but I just turn it off, as always to make myself feel more secured somehow.

I sat silently as someone came in, Elijah.

_"If you could just admit it to her, she would finally find her way in"_

_"Something's wrong, but I don't get it yet, she said that she've waited so long, and she had enough of this, I don't really understand why would she say such a thing. Was she hallucinating?"_

_"They're not hallucinations, but they might be something really deep down inside that needs to get out, she felt safe to get them out to you, don't give up on her"_

I jumped to my feet and walked out with Elijah, passed by her Mansion and started looking around, I felt a kind of movement from inside, it possibly would be her brothers. We walked away, till we reached the Mystic Grill.

We went in, and found only the selfsame faces we always see, but unexpectedly, I noticed a familiar face, it was Christopher one of Claire's brothers, I walked to him by the bar.

_"Seems like you've been having fun lately, going around"_ I smirked

_"It's non of your business, sir"_ He then smiled at Jeremy

_"Not the debatable kind then, huh?"_

_"I'm just being pessimistic a little that my sister is actually very weak to even get on her feet, because of a stupid lifetime she had of suffocation and misery"_

_"I seriously need to know what's up with this family"_ He whispered to Elijah

_"Truth will be told soon, sir"_ Said Christopher_ "See you later, mate"_ Told Jeremy and walked away out the Grill

I was quite depressed that I won't be seeing Claire for a while, I started to have a thing for her, but I couldn't admit it, it's bizarre that a person that has done so bad, would turn out to feel good for a second, a person who's pure evil.

**Three days later..**

It has been four days since I have seen Claire for the last time. She hasn't been going to the Grill, none of her brothers and no one has spoke to her lately.

It has been indeed distressing.

While I was at the Grill, drinking too much, I heard the door swinging open, and I've smell no less and no more than the scents of blood that were in the place, I flickered for a moment then found Claire sitting five chairs away from me, she looked stunning more alive then the last time I've seen her.

_"Good evening, long time no see, love"_ I smiled, I felt an inside sigh, I didn't want to get any closer.

_"Good evening, Klaus"_ She said in a low soft voice

_"It's been a long time since I've last seen you"_

_"I'm sorry about what happened last time, I was hallucinating, after I got home, I unwillingly fainted"_

_"I..I don't believe you"_

_"I know"_ She nodded

_"This is going to sound strange, but um.."_ I laughed and she looked at me _"Ever since I've met you I haven't understood why I was acting so bizarre each time I get near you, I felt pain when I saw you hurt, I couldn't help it but feel guilty about what's happening to you, you say you know me well, and you say that you've been waiting for me for so long..I wish I could have you all for me, to get to know you and to have you all to be mine..Will you go out with me?"_ She was surprised by the words that came out of my mouth inanimately, I had to have her, and I had to know her, I needed her to be with me each second, minute, hour, day, week, year, a century and a lifetime of eternity to the infinite

_"I promise you that all your questions will have their answers, when the time comes, truth will be told..I feel the same way so desperately and I can't help it, for everything you have done, and for everything I will do, I will try my best. But how could it be that even if I was the reason why you were suffering for me, all of these days?"_

_"It just feels strange I haven't done this before, I feel like I'm falling and the only thing that attaches me to the earth isn't gravity anymore it's you..hold on a minute! What? I didn't suffer!"_ I looked surprised of how could she possibly think that I would suffer, she laughed and then sighed

_"You could call it Love At First Sight, and I would love to, but I would like to inform you that I'm not playing games, is that clear?"_ She pointed, I nodded then moved closer till I reached the chair that was right beside her

_"Should I pick you up at eight tomorrow?"_

_"Eight shall it be"_ She blushed

_"But I need to get to know you better, you can't just leave me hanging on your mysteries"_

_"You'll know everything soon enough"_ She smiled at me, as we stared into each others' eyes and when she stopped she flickered and said that she has to go, I joined her to the car and she kissed my cheek and got into the car delightfully

Claire made me feel like I've known her before, like it was magic that made me feel so human, humanity is my weakness. She made me feel like I've known her for so long, I'm not convinced yet, that how could I collide with such beauty so strangely and find It coming back with me wishing so badly, It's not only me, but it's more than just myself. Each time I feel lonely, she comes around, each time I reject going with my sister with her friends I go unwillingly. I feel safe when I'm near her, she says that truth will be told, and she knows when I have something in mind. There's definitely something powerful about her! I'm seduced by her.

This was one of the best moments in my life, in all those thousand years that I've lived, I've never been to a date before, all of those dates were just for fun and to rip out the women's heart, or feed on them till they die, I wasn't really fond of being a great person and I admit. It would be wonderful to take her out and call her my girlfriend, unfortunately, I still haven't got any information about her except a very few. She's worth fighting for. She dragged me to her knees, ignoring me like hell, three days are enough, I wouldn't have lasted longer, and I would've burnt the Mansion down just to make her come out and talk to me, just only to hear her voice, what happened to me?

* * *

**Klaus is too close to know the real identity of Claire, he's going to discover how much of attention she has gotten him!**

**What do you think their date would be?**

**I'm very sorry, I think I've shown too much humanity from Klaus, but I'm trying my best to make him more like in the TV Show, more furious and more evil, I like him when he gets angry and runs after his love interest taking it as a challenge.**

**I hope you have figured out what Claire would be, I know you've got some clues but think deep ;)**


	6. First Kiss

**Claire's P.O.V**

As I opened my eyes tardily, with the sunlight on my face, woke up with a messy bun and wearing only a grey loose sweater, I pushed the sheets off my body and got out of the bed, it was 12 pm, haven't gotten up that late before, I checked my phone and found a text message

_I hope our date is still on, love ;) -Niklaus_

I texted him back

_Haven't changed my mind yet x -Claire_

_Got to know, you'll never change it anyway -Niklaus_

_By the way, from where on earth did you get my number? -Claire_

_I have my own sources -Niklaus_

I actually memorise his phone number, ever since he has gotten a phone, Klaus doesn't know whatever I know. The only people who knows about me are my brothers they would never ever tell anyone about me, even if they were compelled.

I heard a knock on my door

_"Come in, Alexander"_ He came in and I hugged him

_"Do you really have to tell him tonight?"_ He asked me with a sad low tone

_"You know I can't say it all, I'll only say some, not the whole thing, if he asked. He's going to know anyway, and you know that"_

_"That's the problem that I know"_ He sighed _"But I'm just too happy that at last that my sister's love has finally arrived in!"_ He shouted and lifted me up twirling around then let go of me_ "Now, I'll leave you to your endless preparations"_ He smirked

I sighed and began with a nice warm fabulous bath with red roses, after then I went to my closet tried all of the dresses I have, literally. I asked for my brothers' opinion, but it didn't work. Eventually, I found that perfect baby blue lace strappy flared dress which was actually perfect! I left my hair down and wore sandals, done my nails, it took hours to get ready for just that one date, I was tired before the date even started.

It was almost 8, and I was so excited for this date, waited centuries and ages to have it, and now it's happening finally.

The bell rang, I ran downstairs to open the door, and I found Klaus standing with his perfection smiling and very happy to meet me, he stared for a moment then said _"You look beautiful, love"_ I blushed and started walking to his car, he opened the door gently and I sat smiling to his intelligence.

_"Haven't told me, where you would be taking me?"_ I asked

_"Not telling you"_

_"Fine"_ I frowned for a bit then he looked at me and started staring not paying attention to the road

_"Pay attention to the road, and be careful, not wanting any violence on our very first date"_ Looking through the window, he then looked away, and we didn't speak till we reached..the beach! I saw candles a lot of them, and a table, it was a full moon and it was nice but not safe..

_"Oh my"_ I blushed _"How did you know that I love the beach?"_

_"I didn't actually, I just thought that it would be such a very romantic and special evening and that's just the least I could do to you, I would've taken you to Paris"_

_"Don't be too generous"_

We sat down and began to eat, drink wine, and chatter about the people that I've met before like Elena and the others

_"Time for questions?"_ He asked

_"Ask me then"_ I smiled

_"What did you really mean about what you said?"_

_"You'll never give up, will you?"_ I sighed smiling _"I've lived more than anyone has ever lived, I've been invisible for a very long time, before centuries. I've seen everything known everything, I walked through people invisibly, it wasn't in my control, it's like it was written for me. One day I was walking in a village, and suddenly I blinked and found myself inside a room with many women, and there was a woman laying on a bed, and was sweating so hardly, I thought it was the time for me to finally be visible and start to live a normal life, but I wasn't really; the woman was actually in labour, she was giving birth to that child..it was you"_ I said hesitatingly as he stared at me in confusion, he couldn't say a word, I continued _"That moment I believed that it's you that I have to protect, that it's you that I have to give my life out for, and that's why you show your humanity to only me, because deep down inside you know that I existed there every time you needed someone to just put you in their arms and never let you go"_ I sighed and turned around to look at the water.

_"Please, go on"_

_"Do you remember that night when you were burning down the White Oak Tree?"_

_"Yes"_

_"You started looking around and you stared at the forest for like five minutes, you were staring at me actually"_ I sort of blushed

_"Is that even possible?"_

_"Yes"_

Then I heard him thinking _'Is she trying to make a joke up on me? Is that even possible?'_

_"P.S. I can read minds"_ I laughed, he opened his eyes wide

_"That's nice then"_ He brushed the back of his neck and looked down, I've always loved how he did that, looked very sexy and hot

_"Niklaus! I'm not making a fool out of you, I know who you are, and what your friends are!"_ I laughed again

_"Alright then, tell me what you know"_ He laughed and couldn't get his eyes off of mine

_"You're a hybrid, an original, you and your siblings. You've killed your step-father because of his cruelty, your mother was unfaithful and she was the original witch. Elena is a doppelgänger which turned out to be a Vampire. Tyler is a hybrid who was sired to you. Bonnie is a Bennett witch. Caroline's a vampire just as the Salvatores"_ I smirked

_"Are you even human? You really need to explain the blood thing"_

_"I'm human_" And then I stopped and tried to change the subject _"I like music, do you?"_ He groaned then smiled at me, and stood up offering me his hand and bending his body.

_"May I have this dance?"_

_"But there's no music"_ Suddenly I heard music playing from nowhere like he compelled people to do this for us. Same old, same old.

I gave my hand to him and he wrapped his hand around my waist softly and gently, and I grabbed his other hand and wrapped my other hand at the back of his head. We twirled slowly around and looked at each others' eyes as he was flirting and telling me how much that I'm a good dancer, and the only bright stars that he sees are my eyes that shine, and I'm so dumb to not know the life that is waiting for me to see, he said that I haven't seen anything in life, and that he'll show me the world and he'll never leave me. I laughed at some of his words but I was speechless.

The music stopped as we sat down again.

_"What is up with the deal with the Truth Will Be Told sentence that I always hear from your family?"_ He kept on asking and frowning because he knew that I was ignoring him, I kept looking at the ocean and pretending like I'm not listening to what he's saying

_"I wish I could jump into the waters"_ pointing out at the ocean, he groaned again and then I jumped to my feet got my sandals off and ran out to reach the water

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ He shouted while I reached and felt the water running through my toes.

_"You have to come over here the water's so warm"_ And unexpectedly I found him standing next to me, he had sprinted out to come near me. And then I tried to get off my dress and I was only in my bra and my underwear. He looked away in a surprised face. _"Come on, it's like a Bikini. Like you haven't seen a girl naked before?"_

_"But you're not in a Bikini"_ He flickered

I smirked and jumped into the water, and dived in, splashing water everywhere like a maniac. Haven't felt this way before, I was back to life.

_"You have to come in here right now, it's so refreshing!"_ I shouted out

In a blink I found him in front of my eyes, I felt like something soft was touching my waist, I hesitated and took a step backwards.

_"What's wrong, love?"_

_"I'm sorry, I just..it's our first date. We're not actually.."_ I stopped and I felt his hand again touching my waist and he got closer and close and closer..

His face was very close to mine, I inhaled his breaths and we looked into each others eyes, our noses touched, his lips were so close to mine, I closed my eyes. He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me passionately with his other hand wrapped around my waist and pushing me towards his body, and I put my hands in the back of his head playing with his hair and kissing him over and over and over again non-stop..this was the best feeling ever then I stopped, opened my eyes and looked at his eyes not letting go of him, exhaling breaths.

_"I love you"_ The words came out of his mouth like a lightning that struck me hard and knocked me to death

_"I love you too"_

_"I've waited years for you to show up, I can't believe that you're finally here, I knew you were there, I remember now, I remember your love now, I'm never going to forget"_ I tore after those words, and I gave away from his body, and tried to get on his back, failed at first but he got my legs tightened and sprinted to the shore.

We sat for a while, and got dressed.

_"I've got something for you"_ He Said

_"You don't really have t..o.."_ He shows me that amazing Gold Heart Locket Necklace _"Oh my"_ I blushed

_"Turn around, please"_ I turned around, with my watering eyes, I sided my hair as he put the necklace on. And I turned around again to face him. I kissed him, he lifted me and twirled around, then he wandered back till we reached the car again.

I laid my head on his lap, while he was driving, and he was still looking at me thinking _'How much beauty, it's invaluable. I'm very thankful, grateful and obliged for this gift that has fallen from heaven'_

_"This beauty is going to cause the death of us both believe me, we're going to be torn into pieces if you don't pay attention to the road"_ He laughed and looked to the road, we reached my Mansion and said our goodbyes, kissed, he didn't get his eyes off of me until I got inside and went upstairs.

_"Had a great time?"_ Alexander asked, I smirked and walked to my room. Fell on the bed smiling and laughing, got my strappy tank top on, messy bun and slept deep.

* * *

**Claire is not being so open, she's hiding so much stuff that cannot be told so easily, she had her first kiss yes..but she can't be seduced. Is Klaus using her? Or does he really love her? You'll know in the next chapter ;)**

**Thank you for your support x**


	7. Marry Me

**Salvatores' Boarding House**

_"Seriously, Rebekah what is going on?"_ Caroline asked grumbly

_"Stop being so grumpy! Haven't seen him like this before. It's so exotic, yes. But that's good, you're just exaggerating"_ Rebekah rolled her eyes, because she loved her brother so much. He was the only one who never left her, even if he daggered her before, but she doesn't care. Always and forever.

_"You're just bluffing, Rebekah"_ Damon said

_"Oh really? Am I? You and Stefan fight like dogs, but you know the real meaning of being a family, and you'd be happy for your brother if he has gotten himself a girlfriend. As an example? Now?"_ She replied

_"Who said that I'm happy?" _He smirked

_"See who's bluffing now?"_ She laughed

_"Rebekah, I respect that you love your brother. But please, if there's anything you know, anything just tell us"_ Matt said, Matt and Rebekah have been close for a while, they are dating. Matt calls Rebekah his girlfriend, she's a nice girl, she doesn't mean any harm, but she has been manipulated a lot and it wasn't fair at all.

_"I promise, I know nothing. The only thing that I know, that they went on a date last night. Haven't spoken to Nik lately"_ She rolled her eyes

_"I don't think she means harm, she's nice, her brothers are so sweet. I don't think they would be meaning any harm"_ Elena said in confusion

_"If there was anything wrong, I would have sensed it. Even Rebekah, I mean your ability of sensing if there's something wrong"_ Bonnie said

_"Forgot to ask, where's Tyler?"_ Stefan snapped

_"He's out of town"_ Caroline said, Stefan nodded

**Mikaelson's Mansion**

Meanwhile, Klaus and Elijah were walking passed Claire's Mansion, as they found the family holding budgets and boxes out of the house laughing and they seem like enjoying their time.

_"Need help, love?"_ Klaus asked, popping up to Claire all in a sudden as she was holding a big heavy box

_"No, it's alright. Thank you, I'm fine"_ Claire blushed_ "Hey Elijah!"_ She smiled so brightly while the brothers came back to get into the house again, and greeted Klaus and Elijah.

_"Elijah, why don't you help the boys?"_ Klaus asked

_"I would be delighted, Niklaus"_ Elijah smiled

_"And now, I shall help my girlfriend"_ Klaus took the box from Claire's arms

_"Girlfriend?"_ She laughed

_"What's with it, love?"_ He laughed

_"I mean, didn't think it would come so fast. I thought it was just encountering, not a real relationship. As I know, you're a bad boy"_

_"And as I know, you have a thing for that bad boy"_ Klaus smirked, as his eyes fell on the necklace that she was wearing of last night_ "You kept it?"_

_"Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Claire?"_ A voice shouted from the inside

_"Yes?"_ She yelled out

_"What should we do with the piano?"_ Christopher's head was hanging out from a window.

Klaus looked at Claire in confusion, because she was looking down, and giving her back to her brother for a minute then she turned and talked hesitatingly_ "Just..Just keep it..in a nice place"_ then smiled, turned around and sighed

_"Is everything alright?"_ Klaus asked worriedly

_"Yes, why wouldn't it be when you're next to me?"_ She laughed blushing_ "Could you please drop this here?"_ She pointed out to where the boxes where put in line

_"What are these?"_ Klaus asked

_"Just stuff. Yet still haven't found a place to place it in"_ she replied

Klaus walked forward to the boxes and placed the box down. Claire was heading towards the house, Klaus sprinted in front of her and was surprised that she hasn't moved, like she knew what he would do "How did you..?" He was cut off with her finger on his lips hushing him. She was so close to him, he grabbed her waist and pushed her to his body so tight, he could feel her warmth and he could feel her heartbeats through his body. Their lips were so close, they finally touched as it flattered passionately, he brushed hard on her vertebral and she grabbed him hard from neck. They stopped and looked at each other, foreheads were touching.

_"Come with me, stay with me"_ He said

_"Bad boy, you'll sleep in the guests' room"_

_"What? No!"_

_"Can't come then, won't sleep with you"_

_"And why not?"_

She smiled looking to ground and then blushed, he knew that she was a virgin. And hasn't done any sex before, she only waited for his hot hybrid sex.

_"I just can't"_ She clashed hard, that her cheeks turned really red

_"Marry me"_ Klaus said, Claire looked at him with wide opened eyes, her hands fell softly down to his chest, she let go of him. Stared at him, with watering eyes, tears aren't falling yet. He knelt down on his knees put his hand into his pocket and got a small box out, opened it.

_"Will you marry me, Claire?"_ He asked

_"But..but you don't even know me yet. Aren't you taking it too..fast.. I mean.."_ She was surprised yet happily.

_"That's why I'm asking you to marry you, you would feel free to tell me whatever you're hiding I'd be there for you. I've caught myself asking a lot of questions, of why I'm showing too much humanity for no reason. But you're the reason. I believe you're the one"_ he looked at her eyes giving out that beautiful ring, a silver ring, that had the infinity sign. To show her that their love would be for eternity._ "Claire, I would have the honour to be your husband. I'll be there for you. Always and forever"_

The boys and Elijah were standing behind, watching the proposal and waiting for her answer.

_"Yes"_ After the word came out of her mouth, Klaus stood up and kissed her and hugged her so tight he couldn't wait to prepare for the wedding ceremony, he couldn't wait to know more about her. He couldn't wait to have her more close to him, to have her laying next to him and waking up watching her beauty each and every day. All that was in his mind _'I can't believe that she said yes, she said YES! Hell! Bloody hell YES!'_ He hugged her so tight and didn't want to let her go, he could feel her sobbing. Tears of happiness.

The boys ran out and joined the hug, and cheered her. She looked up to face Klaus and he cuts her off before speaking

_"Tomorrow will be good?"_ He asked

_"Can't wait"_ A tear fell down her face, he wiped it away and kissed her again grabbing her face gently with both of his hands.

**Mikaelson's Mansion**

After a very long day of streaming tears, Klaus and Elijah returned the moment they stepped in, there stood everyone. Including Rebekah, Kol, Alaric, Jenna, Matt, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Facing the two.

Elijah greeted them, for Klaus he just stood there's smiling. The two looked at each other and smiled.

_"Would you mind explaining what's going on?"_ Rebekah looked at Klaus furiously

_"Calm down, Rebekah"_ Elijah laughed

_"We're not calming down, if you're trying to be that manipulative, compulsive bitch Klaus we're here to stop you"_ Alaric said, they all nodded

Klaus' smile faded for awhile then looked back at Elijah.

_"Do you really think I'm going to hurt my wife?"_ The words came out of Klaus' mouth like a lightening bolt. Wife? They're married, how is that even possible? When did they get married? All of them went pale.

_"Wife?"_ Elena whispered

_"I proposed to her just this morning, and she said yes"_ Elijah nodded on everything Klaus has said

Elijah started talking about Claire's story, and of how she used to be invisible and for her suffering. She has been watching over Klaus ever since he was born, and that's why Klaus feels her and shows much from inside uncontrollably and how she changes him. He told them that it's still unknown about the blood thing, and there's something still not yet known about Claire and her family, but she will soon be opened when she gets married to the love of her life.

_"You're using her?"_ Rebekah asked with wide eyes

_"Are you mad? Of course not"_ Klaus frowned

_"Congratulations mate!"_ Kol opened his arms wide to hug his brother and congratulate him, he patted on his back and let go

Rebekah felt relieved that at last for one and for all, her brother, the most feared man has gotten his good side out again, not turning it off anymore, she knew that Claire would lie in a very good place and would feel happy with her brother.

Klaus asked Claire's brothers for opinions about which dress which she would like and kept it a secret because he wanted to surprise her.

He arranged the ceremony in an instant with the help of Rebekah and the other team, he worked on the invitations and invited everyone to the wedding, didn't miss anyone. What was on Claire's mind was a little bit upset that she had no father that could walk her down the isle or a mother who could help her with her dress and makeup, but she wasn't open to face Klaus with this, that's not the thing that was most important to tell him about.

While they were all sitting in the living room wondering about what to do for the wedding, suddenly Rebekah's phone rang, she stood up and stepped towards it as she looked the phone, she answered.

_"Hello?"_ She said _"Oh, hey there...yes..they're right here with me actually..alright, we'll be there in an minute"_ she hung up.

_"Who was that?"_ Kol asked

_"That's Claire she wants me, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline to go to her"_ Looking at the girls

_"What for?"_ Kol asked, as the girls looked to each others

_"I don't know, but she said it was important"_ Rebekah answered in confusion

The girls wandered to the front door and they went on to Claire's.

**Claire's Mansion**

They knocked on the front door, then she opened the door for them, greeted them and invited them in.

"Do you trust me?" Claire asked, the girls flickered for an instant then all nodded

_"Then I shall trust you, and I shall invite you in"_ She looked at them then sighed, stepped aside to let the girls in_ "You may come in"_

The girls stepped inside and smiled to Claire, she guided them to her room and asked if they would like to have a drink, they walked upstairs to her room. It was very big, had a very big closet that included very expensive clothes with very high prices, then they sat on her bed all gathered in a circle.

_"All right girls"_ She smiled _"I needed you to come here for something that I only wish you girls would do for me"_ The girls looked curious to know what would she want them to do_ "Would you like to have the honour and be my bridesmaids?"_

The girls looked at each other in surprised then started being girly and they jumped out in excitement they all agreed to be her bridesmaids, she was really happy and she showed them their dresses that were light pink and long. She gave them the dresses and she knew that they would fit perfectly.

* * *

**Sorry for posting this late, because I was very busy I was travelling for a couple of days, wasn't home, though.**

**Anyway, Do you think it will come to more than just sex? What will Klaus do when he finds out the truth? How is he going to face it?**

**Now, please. Write me some reviews because I'm so confused of giving out more, or giving up. Should I keep updating or is it too lame? x**


	8. Always And Forever

Sometimes humans make decisions in which they regret.

They are always in denial.

But when it comes to love, it takes all of the mistakes, all of the prospects, and all of the insecurities. Falling in love is one of the most biggest decisions ever made over centuries.

The grass is more greener, the birds are humming out more cheerfully, the sky is more clearer, the world is covered in white.

The wedding is in the Mikaelson's Mansion's backyard, chairs are covered with white ribbons, people were sitting in their places. There was Klaus standing out front with the priest, the best men were his brothers except for Elijah.

The chairs were divided into two parts, the left and the right. In the middle was the isle. They gave their backs to the huge stairs that Claire was going to walk down, then walk the isle to meet the priest and Klaus.

Everyone was sitting and chattering about how amazing the place looked like, while the girls were waiting outside Claire's dressing room, Rebekah was inside helping with her make-up.

_"Are you nervous?"_ Rebekah asked, as she made her touch to Claire's hair.

_"A little"_ Claire bit her lip _"Well, yes! A lot!"_ She laughed hesitatingly

_"Don't be, it's your big day"_ Rebekah said, whilst leaving Claire's hair finishing it. _"Now, we're done"_ she smiled

Claire was beautiful, her make-up was very simple, her hair was made in a French Twist, and she didn't put too much make-up just a smooth blush, eye-liner and red lipstick that made her look sexy but simple in a way.

She stood up holding her flowers and out the door, where the girls waiting as they looked stunned, she was wearing a strapless long chiffon white dress, that looked exactly fit on her. Claire wasn't that kind of a girl who would like to exaggerate in her style of fashion. Elijah was standing outside the Mansion's back-door, that leads to the backyard, he took her hand as they walked down to the stairs.

In a moment of silence, everyone turned around and looked up to see the beautiful bride they've ever seen, Elijah and Claire, walked arm in arm down the stairs, and the girls were in front of them smiling. The birds flew above them, throwing leaves of flowers, and humming loudly. The girls stood at the right side of the priest, Elijah let go of Claire as he gave her safely to Klaus, Klaus stood still staring at his coming up to be his wife, with wide eyes not letting his eyes off of her and smiling. She stood in front of him, with her beautiful smile.

The ceremony went on, as the priest said his words, and here came the questions with their answers.

_"Niklaus, will you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep the only on to her, so long as you both shall live?"_ The priest says

_"I will"_ Klaus smiles, the priest turns and looks to Claire

_"Claire, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep the only on to him, so long as you both shall live?"_ The priest asks

Claire blushes and looks down to her flowers smiling, as she can feel Klaus looking down to her and smiling, _"I will"_ She said proudly _"Always and forever"_

_"Always and forever"_ Klaus said, everyone was tearing out for joy, no one ever believed that a beast would turn into beauty.

_"And now you may kiss the bride"_ The priest said smiling

**Claire's P.O.V**

In an instant, I felt Klaus' hand grabbing me from the back of my neck, and my lips colliding with his, as the crowd cheers up in _Woo-hoooos_. He kisses me passionately, and keeps on going. I keep hearing him saying_ 'I love you, I love you, I love you'_ over and over and over again, out in his head. He finally leaves me and wraps his arms around me, our foreheads touch, we laugh, I kept inhaling his breaths and I kissed him again.

A few hours later, the party has started for real!

They all drink and they all dance, they're all having fun, smiling and laughing and dancing with glasses in their hands. Cheerfully.

_"This is too much"_ I said to Klaus

_"Not for you"_ Klaus smiles

_"No, seriously Nik, I should've had a hand in this"_ Klaus looks surprised slightly smiling _"What?"_ I laugh

_"It's the first time for you to call me, Nik"_

_"You don't..you don't like it. I won't say it again, I promise"_

_"No, no. You could call me whatever you want"_ He leans down to kiss me, I smile in our kiss, and I bit his lower lip as a turn on, he tried to speak but I cut him off with my lips_ "Can't, wait, for tonight"_ I leave him and smirk

_"You'll sleep on the couch"_

_"Bloody hell"_ I laugh and unexpectedly I hear that amazing song I used to dance a lot to with my brother, Alexander. I stood up and rushed to Alexander, I grabbed his hand and ran to the dance floor, we started dancing and twirling around in circles as Christopher joined us, he knew the dance; the whole crowd was looking at us in smiles, one of my abilities is to speak to someone over their thoughts, I spoke to the boys_ 'Boys, you go and catch up with the people, grab them and dance. I'll grab Klaus. After the wink'_ We laughed and they looked at me waiting for my sign, I winked they left my hands and I ran to Klaus, I grabbed him

_"Let's go bad boy"_ I said

_"No, I'm not going to dance"_ He looked at me with wide eyes

_"Alright, this is going to be hard, either you come and dance with me now, or you will sleep on a tree tonight"_ I warned him and looked him in the eyes pointing at him.

He suddenly lifted me up, and ran to the dance floor. The boys taught everyone how to do the dance, I tried out teaching Nik.

**Klaus' P.O.V**

It was a hell of a dance, and a hell of a day.

I never knew that I would do such things, but for her I would do anything. But it was hard, to give no attention to how my siblings were looking in amazement. It has been a very long while since I've shut my humanity off, I've showed ever unforgiving, destructive, obsessive and compulsive beast. I should 't talk to Claire about the things I have done before, even if she knows them all one by one, but only if she wants to.

Claire was happy, and that's all I need, everyone left. Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Finn decided to stay elsewhere till, Claire and I settle down, and of course tonight should be our night. I got into the Mansion, and felt a soft hand grabbing me and pulling towards the stairs, she pulled me and walked upstairs to our bedroom.

She stood in front of the bed and turned around giving me her back, she asked me to unzip the dress, I approached towards her, unzipping her dress as it fell down, finding her wearing nothing but a black underwear

_"I know this is weird for you, but would you mind getting me my bra?"_ She asked, still giving me her back

_"I don't mind at all"_ I said, and I walked to her drawer

_"The black one, please?"_ I pulled it out, and gave it to her she asked me to help her wearing it. I felt that she was shy to show me her body, because it's the first time for her, and she tried to make some effort of making me undress her and help her with her bra; before she turned around to face me, I used my vamp-speed and grabbed her a black blouse so she could wear, I love black on her, it makes her look sexy, and I was trying to make it more comfortable for both of us. She wore it and turned around whilst unbuttoning the blouse, she grabbed me from my neck and pulled me to the bed she kissed me and started getting me out of my clothes, unzipping my pants and I pulled her body towards mine, I would feel her warmth, I could feel her moving spine. I left her lips and pulled her up to sit than lay on bed with our stomachs touching so smoothly

_"So, this is the hot hybrid sex"_ She said, and kissed me

_"Want more?"_ I asked

_"I would be pleased, bad boy"_ She said

_"Honeymoon?"_ I asked and continued kissing her neck

_"No, stop!"_ She laughed slightly frowning and pushed me away

_"Paris?"_ I smiled, she smiled_ "London?"_ Still smiling _"Spain?"_

_"No, no and no!"_ She laughed out and pushed me, I laid down and she laid over me and kissed me_ "I say Hawaii"_ she winked

I kept kissing her and brushing my hand through her hair, she kept roaring and laughing whenever I grabbed her stomach she giggled. She groaned for a moment as I stopped. She sat up straight and breathed heavily, so I did the same, she was sitting on me.

_"Is everything okay?"_ I looked worried, her eyes were glistening

_"I just love you, I'm truly, madly, deeply, passionately and uncontrollably in love with you"_ She said with her eyes tearing

_"Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm here, I love you, and I will never stop loving you"_ I touched her forehead and grabbed her head and hugged her to comfort her _"Why don't we have some sleep?"_ I looked at the clock and laughed _"We're having a long trip tomorrow"_

_"You're not leaving Rebekah and the boys out, are you?"_

_"You could call her tomorrow"_ She nodded and as she got up to grab the sheets above her, I found a small spot stained red. I smiled and went by her side and I wrapped my arm around her as I watched her fall asleep.

**Claire's P.O.V**

I couldn't tell him, I couldn't tell him what I felt.

I was burning from inside, It felt like fire was running through my veins, I could take it but I had to stop. That night, I knew I was safe. In his arms sleeping like a baby, with everything left behind, I knew my brothers were safe. But not _completely_ safe. Niklaus, is going to know the truth and I'll show him what can I do in the honeymoon.

* * *

**Now, Claire has decided to tell Klaus the truth, she decided to tell him about her powers, she decided to keep her secret in trustworthy.**

**It was a very hard Chapter to write believe me, it took a long time to write it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I will keep going, and thank you for the review x**


	9. The Honeymoon

**Mikaelson's Mansion**

_"Moorrningg!"_ Claire said cheerfully

_"How was your night?"_ Kol winked

_"Kol"_ Elijah warned him

_"Hey! I'm just asking"_ Kol said, Klaus laughed

_"So, Nik and I are going.."_ Claire said

_"To have our honeymoon"_ Klaus said and wrapped his arms around Claire's stomach and tightened them. Claire groaned softly without anyone noticing except for Klaus, he loosened his arms, but didn't let go.

The Originals looked at each others in surprise.

_"If you guys would stay here, and please, keep an eye on my brothers"_ Whilst saying her last words she lifted her eyebrows slightly, they all nodded.

Claire hugged Rebekah so tight, and hugged the others before leaving._ 'Have fun'_ Rebekah wrote the words on her lips winking at Claire as she then smiled to Rebekah's behaviour. They all watched them go.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Well, here goes nothing..

I was in my bathroom, taking shower, hot water, sexy me..blah..blah..blah

Okay, so I got out, I didn't need a towel actually. I walked towards my bed.

_"Gosh, I missed that habit"_ A familiar voice snapped out, I turned around and winked

_"I'm Damon"_ I laughed

_"And I'm Rose"_ She walked towards me and kissed me

_"You know I'm spoken for"_

_"Not anymore"_ She pushed me towards my bed, and threw me down the sheets, I helped her take off her jacket while kissing me, then her shirt, then her pants, then her..Oh, not that!

Do you really need to know the rest? I grabbed her ass and kissed her toughly, I threw her hardly to a wall and sprinted out to her, she scratched me from behind and I was bleeding, she laughed while kissing me, and it was a hell of a night.

The next morning, my phone rang, I opened my eyes and saw her laying next to me with her eyes wide opened glistening, my only stars. I sat up and answered.

_"Stefan"_ I said

_"Why don't you show up? We're at Claire's, the hybrid and his mystery are on their honeymoon. But we're with the two brothers, why don't you join us?"_ I heard from the other line

_"I'm not free"_ I looked at Rose and smiled

_"We're trying to find out what's up with this family" _

_"I don't care right now, and I'm not free to speculate"_ I closed the line and went back to Rose

_"Seems like the new neighbours are your new Legend"_ Rose said

_"What do you mean?"_ I raised my eyebrows, she gasped and then smiled

_"I meant nothing"_ She said and gave me her back

**Klaus' P.O.V**

It has been a long time on that plane, I thought my butt was going to stick to that chair! Even if it was a private plane, but it was very exhausting, would've killed the servants for pleasure, same old, same old.

Down to earth, it has been more than four hours since we got to Hawaii, Claire was so tired to go out to the beach, but it was night. She looked worried the whole time, I asked her why, but she didn't reply honestly, all she said was that she's fine. She was in her room for an hour, with a closed door, she finally got out, with a very nice dress and bare feet.

_"So, you're coming out with me, let's go and have a walk on the beach"_ She smiled, and took my hand as I smiled back, we had a suite that almost looked like a house but not really, we were on the shore of the beach, in which the suite was built on the sand, we walked down the stairs and walked holding hands, I unexpectedly grabbed her waist and lifted her up twirling, she laughed then when I left her she sat down on the sand, her face looked worried, I sat next to her

_"What's wrong, love?"_ I asked worriedly as I saw her eyes glistening

_"There's something you have to know, something I've always wanted to tell you. All these thousand years ago, I've wished to be there with you, but I couldn't"_ She said

_"Then tell me"_ I took her hands and smiled _"I'm all ears"_ She glared at me

_"I'm a Legend"_ She said seriously

_"Of course, you are, to me you are"_ I leaned to kiss her but she snapped

_"I'm serious, that's why I was invisible, Niklaus you don't get it. It's like I'm cursed and it hurts! I'm too powerful enough, that no one could ever beat me. I could not be killed except.."_ She stopped

_"Except what?"_ She looked at me with wide eyes

_"You're the only one that could kill me"_ I was shocked for a moment then tried to listen to her _"I could be a Vampire, a werewolf, a witch, a hybrid, a whatever I want to be. And that is against nature"_

_"You're like a powerful witch then? That got cursed or something?" _I asked in amazement

_"No, being a Legend is like some kind of story that get's passed out over the years or something. But they call me a Legend as I'm too powerful that no one in this universe could ever beat me, except for you. And that's very, very powerful"_

_"Why didn't you tell me that before?"_ I asked with a different tone, not noticing that her gasping and crying

_"I needed you to be so close to me and then I could tell you the truth. The truth has been told"_ I looked away and tried to think of something else, maybe killing someone just of the thought that she had lied to me _"Niklaus, for once in your life! Just once! Start being more mature! Bloody hell, I've tried to change you more than once, but it never worked in the past, it only worked when I became more near to you, that's why you're acting way more good than bad!"_ She yelled out, no one was around, but I heard the waved crashing furiously as if she was the one who was making it, she stood up and calmed herself and silence spread the world, like nothing ever happened. She lifted her hand up and waved it and I felt the water splashing on me, she left in anger and ran to the suite crying, I vamp-speeded and grabbed her arms tightly and angrily. For the first time, I've felt that she was scared, she stood there for a minute in silence and ran away. I left her go but tried my best not to show my emotions.

I wandered around trying to avoid what happened, I thought that maybe it was the time for me to think about it more logically. She can do magic, is that a witch thing? What can she do more? Was that a spell to avoid vampires from killing her, that they can't smell her blood? I need to turn myself off, and reconsider this later.

I found a man walking alone, and I grabbed him and started to drink from his blood, I couldn't stop, nothing stopped me. I ripped his heart out and took his body to bury him.

**Claire's P.O.V**

I stayed alone for a while, it was almost midnight, I went into the bathroom and washed my face for refreshment. When I came out, I found a letter on the bed.

**I'll be downstairs, love**

I smiled and thought for a moment, he was asking me out at midnight. Seriously?

I walked towards the closet and picked out a red strapless short chiffon dress; red was actually my favourite colour, wore a red high heels, made a nice up-do with my hair, and it was all done by just one tick. I walked downstairs and found him in his suit, looking perfect as usual.

_"Beautiful, as usual"_ He smiled, but I gave no expression on my face.

_"You should've done what you done" _I said, he slightly frowned _"It's alright the man's safe"_ He looked at me in a weird expression, that he just ripped a heart out of a man who I just said that he's safe.

He shook his head not looking at me, he sprinted up and lifted me unexpectedly still speeding down and speeding along the suites without anyone noticing of course, the suites were in front of a so-called forest. He unexpectedly got into the trees of that forest I was amazed of his speed, I was a speed lover. When we finally reached the place he let go of me, but I couldn't stand on my face because of the beauty of the place, the sky was so clear, and the place was surrounded with trees and candles, there was a small lagoon, with waterfall that looked so beautiful, we sat on the table and there was food, we ate silently.

_"I didn't get you here to eat"_ He finally said

_"To swim then?"_ I said slightly smiling

_"No"_ He stood up and took my hand, and walked me to along a side of the lagoon towards the waterfall, I realised that there was a cave behind the waterfall, we walked it, the moment we got in there were candles that got lid up, I found sheets and blankets on the floor, I got my heels off and my hair was straight down in a second

_"I love you"_ He said, I glared at him and took his hand and walked towards the blankets on the floor

_"I love you too"_ I kissed him and helped him to get off his clothes, while he unzipped my dress, and here comes the complete naked wife stage. He didn't even recognise that I was even naked, he was so busy kissing me so hotly and powerfully. He grabbed my waist and beat me down to the ground on the soft sheets, he kissed me non-stop.


End file.
